


Suddenly I see

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Feelings, Fluff, Fluff with a hint of angst, Tumblr Prompt, hint of angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Tumblr prompt from @shesthemuscle: The first time Pipsy realized there's something more than friendship between them





	Suddenly I see

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @dilkirani for another beta.

**_Part 1: Missing scene somewhere around 4x05_ **

 

Her heart stops when she sees Johnson in the hallway. Or maybe it beats faster. Maybe it’s both, if that’s even possible.

She looks different. Kinda emo. It’s a good look on her, theoretically, if it weren’t for the pain in her eyes, the self-hate, the way she protectively and somehow simultaneously defensively crosses her arms in front of her chest.

And suddenly it hits Piper.

She’d missed Johnson. Had been worried sick about her.

Piper hadn’t even noticed how much she’d missed Johnson until she’d returned.

Piper stares straight ahead, as if time and space had come to a standstill around her.

She’d always been quick to develop crushes. Physical attraction, most of the time. A hint of an authoritative yet gentle character never hurt.

May was the best example. Man, how she’d crushed on May. Embarrassingly so. Just a few days ago, she’d made an utter fool out of herself in front of her superior.

But something about this feels different.

It doesn’t feel like a crush.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

* * *

**_Part 2: Missing Scene 4x21_ **

 

“You alright?”

Piper nods silently and walks past Daisy towards the far end of the Zephyr. She sits down on one of the chairs, her shoulders slumping forward, her eyes empty and defeated.

Daisy stays back but can’t bring herself to take her eyes off the fellow agent.

Piper had risked her life keeping the Zephyr afloat and cloaked while Daisy and Jemma had been logged into the Framework trying to rescue the others. She’d risked her life saving Fitz from AIDA’s wrath. And she’d lost two of her closest friends in the process.

Something inside Daisy’s chest cringes, twists, churns. It’s grief mixed with guilt.

Grief over Prince and Davis’ deaths.

And guilt… Guilt because even though she feels devastation because Prince and Davis are dead, she’s glad Piper is not.

She’s glad Piper survived, because Daisy’s not sure she could handle losing another person so close to her hea— _hold on what now?_

_Fuck._

* * *

* * *

**_Part 3: Sometime in the future_ **

 

It’s weird to watch and yet strangely satisfying.

Obviously, they’re unaware that they have an audience, or maybe they just don’t give a fuck anymore. After everything they’ve been through. After everything they’ve all been through. No one can blame them.

 _Good for them_ , Daisy thinks, crossing her arms in front of her chest, a smile tugging on her lips.

“There goes another one.”

Daisy turns her head, looking at Piper, who seems to have appeared out of nowhere, gesturing in Coulson and May’s direction.

Daisy chuckles quietly. “Had high hopes for wooing May?”

Piper scoffs in fake protest. “May? I’m talking ‘bout Coulson!”

“Yeah, right,” Daisy replies, raising one eyebrow.

Something about Piper’s expression becomes more serious. “May was a crush. Nothing more. Plus, even a blind man can see they belong together. But ya can’t blame a woman for having eyes. You gotta admit.”

Daisy squints, uncrossing one of her arms to point in the direction of her two superiors making out like teenagers at the end of the hallway. “She’s sort of a mother figure to me, Piper, so umm—”

Piper scoffs in incomprehension. “Mother figure or not, doesn’t make you blind to the obvious. You can still appreciate a woman’s beauty and character.”

Daisy slowly turns to look at Piper more directly, grinning suggestively. “Can you?”

Piper’s eyes seem to double in size. “Umm.”

“Like, say, if they’re standing right in front of you.” Daisy takes half a step forward, noticing how Piper seems to back away an equal distance.

Piper swallows hard, muttering a quiet, “Umm.”

Daisy decides to go all in. “Standing right in front of you, asking you for dinner.”

A half-panicked puff of air escapes Piper’s nose. “Umm. What now?”

Daisy draws in a slow breath, exhaling sharply. “Would you like to get dinner some time, Piper? And FYI, I’m kinda putting myself out here so the least you could do is let me down gently if I’ve been misinterpreting our—”

“Yes.” Piper nods vigorously. “Dinner. Yes. Definitely. Dinner. Sounds great. Now?”

Daisy lets out a quiet laugh. “It’s six a.m., Piper.”

“Right.” Piper purses her lips, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb. “Later then.”

“Yeah, later.” Daisy chuckles, turning on her heels and placing her hand on Piper’s shoulder. “How ‘bout we leave those two lovebirds alone and start the day by grabbing coffee in the kitchen?”


End file.
